sanguinerosefandomcom-20200213-history
Archaic Magic
When one thinks of "magic" in Haven, Archaic Magic is likely what comes to mind. Archaic Magic is the broadest School of Magic in Haven, and it encompasses all forms of elemental magic; spells and tomes that deal with the most tangible forces of nature itself. Spells that deal with fire, water, wind, earth, and electricity all fall under Archaic Magic Archaic Magic is also known as the Magic of War. This is because it is a purely offensive school of magic, and is used heavily by Mages in the Imperial Legion. A good chain lightning spell from a powerful mage can penetrate the metal armor of enemies far better than any sword. Also, because most races in Haven are tied to an element, they are often only able to practise a specific brand of Archaic Magic (Example: Huna are the race of fire, therefore they can only use fire based Archaic magic). Humans however can learn many diffrent elements of Archaic magic, although not to the extent of the other races. =Notable Forms of Archaic Magic by Race= * High Elves are known mostly for their prowess in Creation Magic, but they are specifically adept at using Archaic Magic known as "Holy Archaic Magic." These spells are tied in with the element of Light and are specifically designed to hurt and kill Demons, Tainted, and any other abominations created by Demonology, Necromancy, or the Taint. * *The Dango use some occasional earth based Archaic Magic, and their spells range from creating magical armor from stone to hurling boulders twords foes. Some masters of Dango magic have been able even to create earthquakes. *The Octa use water based Archaic Magic, which allows them to create great waves, control currents, and make water bend to their command. This is obviously most useful in their habiat under the waters of Lake Haven. *Humans have no elemental tie when it comes to magic, and therefore can learn most different elements. However, the diffrent tribes of Humans have specialized in diffrent elements. **The Deornoth specialize in Ice based magic, which allows them to incase enemies in ice, or even spontaniously change the temperature to freeze enemies at a distance. **The Galiard specialize in a form of lightning based magic which they use to great avail on the battlefield, where most combatants wear armor of metal. They can create chain lighting spells, creats bolts from staffs, or even create lighting storms when pressed. **The Huna specialize in a form of Fire based magic which can range from lighting candles to creating moving tornadoes of flames. ***However, a Huna orginization known as the Order of the White Sea is known to have created their own form of Water based archaic magic, not far removed from that of the Octa, yet they have learned also how to use the water and moisture in the air to create water from nothing, which they can use for defense. They also have the ability to control the water content of individuals themselves, aloowing them to stop bloodflow or control a person entirely. Category:Magic